I Caught Myself
by underthesun.88
Summary: Miley reflects on her history with Nick. Today is June 11th, the day she loves and hates the most. NILEY.


**I Caught Myself**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the songs mentioned, Disney does.

SUMMARY: Miley reflects on her history with Nick. Today is June 11th, the day she loves and hates the most. NILEY.

Miley Stewart rolled over on her side and looked at the gleaming red letters which displayed the time. 8:15 was too early to be awake, especially on the weekend, on her day off, on _this day_. She couldn't believe that it was June 11th, again. She dreaded this day more than she dreaded the paparazzi that were currently outside her house, watching and waiting to snap millions of pictures of her. Regardless, she knew that she had to face this day, and all the crap that went with it. She had met him _exactly_ 5 years ago. In some ways, it seemed like eons had gone by since they first met. In other ways, she could pick specific moments in their relationship and boil it down to a timeframe of a year. They always made the same mistakes, fought the same battles, and made up and forgave each other in the end. Currently, they were in the "friends only" phase. Miley believed that her family and Nick's seemed to have some strange bet going about how long it would take them to be together again, after hearing Noah and Joe mention her name, Nick's and something about $100. Sighing, she got out of bed and walked towards the washroom, a familiar song relentlessly playing over and over in her mind.

FLASHBACK- 2007

"That was great guys! Awesome scene, let's all take a 15 minute break!" the director shouted.

"Thank you God! I'm truly convinced that I have sung 'We Got the Party with Us' at least 340 times." Joe whined.

"Suck it up Lucas! You'll be fine." Miley stated, rolling her eyes at Joe's antics. She couldn't believe her luck. She had her own hit TV show, and today, she was filming her hit TV show with her boyfriend. She caught Nick's eye and waved at him and he shyly smiled back at her. She hoped that one day he wouldn't be so quiet and be able to speak his mind; he was as intelligent as they came, and the world needed to know it. Her musings were cut short as she heard Nick practising their song on his guitar and she found herself singing along: "Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights and moon is the vibe from above…"

END FLASHBACK

That damn song filtered through her head all morning until lunch. She tried to keep herself occupied to make time go by faster. However, time has this nasty ability to drastically slow down when you're having a bad day. As she finished up the dishes, her phone lit up and began to ring, loudly. Without bothering to look at the caller ID, she answered. "I'm assuming right now you're either washing the dishes, or doing laundry, something mindless to get your focus off of this day." Miley froze as she heard _his_ voice. Of course he would call, it's his most loved and hated day too, go figure.

"So what if I am? You're probably working out like a madman, or writing lyrics to another 'When You Looks Me in the Eyes.' " Miley retorted. She loved this part of their relationship. When they could say whatever the hell they wanted to each other and no one would be offended.

"Touché, Ms. Stewart. So listen, as much as I would _adore _continuing this back and forth banter we have going, I would like to request your presence at a party at my parents' house. Yes, it is last notice, but my mom hasn't seen you in a while and she misses you." Nick held his breath in silence as she weighed the possibilities in her mind. He knew that trying to pull a fast on behind Miley's back was about as easy to accomplish as climbing Everest without oxygen, but he was determined. He _needed_ everything to be perfect.

"Alright, fine. I'll be there at 7pm. See you then." Miley stated as she hung up the phone. She actually agreed to see Nick, today, on June 11th. Wondering briefly if she should check herself into a hospital on the grounds of insanity, she dried off her hands and ran downstairs to hit up the elliptical, hoping, praying, that exercise would numb her mind. She turned on her iPod and hit shuffle. She grinded her teeth as the one song she didn't want to hear flooded her ears.

FLASHBACK - 2008

It was a good album, there was no denying it. Miley knew a good album when she heard it. She also knew when a song was specifically written about her. 'Can't Have You' should have been called 'This Song is for Miley because I Fucked Up', by Nick Lucas. Nick let that bitch Selena get in the way, she fucked up 'Niley' and now everyone hated Miley. She was yesterday's news, there were newer and better teen stars that weren't like her. Girls that didn't get involved in slutty _Vanity Fair_ photo-shoots, for starters. Suddenly thoroughly pissed off, Miley yanked the CD out of her stereo, and threw it across her room where it shattered into pieces.

"What's your problem?" Trace questioned as he sauntered into the room.

"Get the hell out!" Miley screamed as she got up to slam the door in her brother's face. Trace caught her hand in mid-strike and attempted to lead her back to her bed.

"Let go Trace!" Miley hissed as she struggled out of his grip. She glared daggers at her brother, who was now surveying the damaged CD. He picked up the fallen cover and nodded silently to himself.

"I'm sorry." Trace whispered as he opened his arms and Miley ran towards him, with tears running down her face.

END OF FLASHBACK

Miley nervously straightened her dress out. It was a simple red floral-patterned summer dress that she bought a few months ago. She must have gone through at least half of her wardrobe before she landed on this dress. Miley slammed the door shut as she slowly walked put towards the front door. She could feel her heart pounding like mad and her breathing increased. Attempting to calm herself down before she had a full-on panic attack, she reached out and rang the doorbell. Instantly the door opened and _he_ was there, standing in all of his rock star glory. "What's up Miley?" Nick asked as he gave her a hug. She hugged him closely and smiled as she smelled her favourite colour on him.

"Well look at this, they match. You owe me $20, Kevin." Joe smirked as Kevin grumbled and placed a twenty dollar bill in his hands. Miley looked up and saw that she and Nick _did_ match, colour wise. He was wearing a red collared t-shirt, his dog tags visible.

"Come with me." Nick whispered, as he grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her towards the patio.

Miley gasped when she saw the decorations. All around her were heart-shaped balloons with huge number 5's painted on them. The table cloth was a deep red colour, and the place setting, clearly set for two, matched the colour scheme perfectly. She turned around and glared at Nick who smirked in response.

"Alright, so I lied. But there's the thing, Miley. Today is the 11th. It's _our_ day. And I know that we've been through hell and back. And I know we always fight and make up and so on. But here's the thing, we're not kids anymore. We're 18. And because it's the 11th of June, I want to ask you something: will you take this promise ring in hopes that one day I'll truly be your Prince Charming?"

Miley was speechless. It was as though time stood still. Dumbstruck, she felt herself nodding. Nick smiled broadly and lifted her up in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her temple and slowly placed her back on the ground.

"Happy June 11th, Miley." Nick grinned.

"For once, it is." Miley replied smiling as she watched Joe place $100 in Noah's hands.

Happy Niley Day everyone! Just a simple story I thought of writing. Hope you all liked it!


End file.
